A plasma processing apparatus is used in manufacturing an electronic device such as, for example, a semiconductor device. A capacitively coupled plasma processing apparatus is known as a type of the plasma processing apparatus. The capacitively coupled plasma processing apparatus includes a chamber body, a placing table, and a gas ejection unit.
The chamber body provides its internal space as a chamber. The placing table is provided inside the chamber and includes a lower electrode. The gas ejection unit includes a shower plate. The shower plate is provided above the placing table. A plurality of gas ejection holes are formed on the shower plate. The shower plate and/or the gas ejection unit constitute an upper electrode. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-051315 discloses this plasma processing apparatus.